


presents and cupcakes

by JkWriter



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Vibes, They're Literally a Family, birthday fic, happy birthday yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: yuuri and viktor were hovering. they were handing him present after present. beka wasn't going to be able to make it. but yuri supposed his birthday could be worse.





	

Viktor and Katsudon were an unwelcome presence hovering around him. 

Yuri supposed that could be considered his fault, he had invaded their apartment claiming to be bored because Beka’s flight was delayed. He didn’t want the two acting like parents. He wanted to steal their food, watch their TV, and maybe pet Makka some because he hadn’t seen her in a week. 

Of course that’s not how things went. The second he used his key (something he still wouldn’t say how he acquired) to let himself in the apartment they were descending on him with presents and food. 

Okay, so maybe it could be worse. He could have showed up on literally any other day and not been given the attention they were currently showering him in. It’s not like anyone could blame him for basking in it. He liked affection. Granted he usually preferred Otabek’s attention but if his friend wasn’t here than Katsudon and Viktor would have to do. 

“Do you want your present now or later?” 

Yuri looked down at the three boxes currently in his arms. Then he looked back up to Viktor who was watching him with expectant eyes. Yuuri was no help either. He seemed just as excited about the thought of presents as Viktor did. Makkachin at least seemed to understand he was slightly done with the two men in front of him. 

“Are these not my presents?”

They were wrapped in silver and black paper with dark pink ribbons tied into bows on top. The very obvious pull from last season’s costumes coupled with the fact that his name was neatly (done by Yuuri, Viktor couldn’t write this neat to save his life) written on top.

“We, uh, well we got you a few presents.” 

Katsudon seemed to hesitating. It didn’t nothing to calm his nerves. Yuri knew how over the top Viktor was capable of being. 

“And just how many is a few?”

“Just… Just a few.” 

“Enough to show our love for you, our dearest Yurio!”

He looked from Yuuri, to Viktor, then back to Yuuri who seemed to try and hide behind Viktor.. He wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

These two idiots were going to kill him.

“Later then.” He unceremoniously shoved all the boxes into Viktor’s arms. “I’m going to go watch TV and text Beka.” 

Yuri pushed between the two of them to get to the couch. He dropped down onto it and patted the cushion next to him. Makkachin jumped up and let her head rest on his lap. He could hear Viktor cooing and begging Yuuri to take a picture but he paid it no mind. The TV was on some American show he didn’t care about but it was background noise. He unlocked his phone and went to his instagram. 

There were the typical happy birthday messages. A few photo collages from self-verified ‘Yuri’s Angels’ accounts. Viktor had already liked a good majority of the photos, not that he expected anything different from him. Viktor was an idiot. 

He liked a few of the messages from the other skaters. Ever since last season he had been pushed by not only Viktor and Yuuri, but also Yakov and Lilia to befriend the other skaters. He had realized something in the time since the Grand Prix. None of them were as annoying as they were at competitions. Even if he hated to admit it, JJ wasn’t a complete dick. So far the only person, other than Otabek that he had really clicked with, was Seung Gil. The two of them figured it was their mutual hatred of socialization. 

A notification popped up at the top of his phone. Someone he actually wanted to talk to. 

 

BEKA  
Today 13:44 PM

_Flight lands at 15:00 tomorrow. Meet you at the rink?_

_**sounds good to me. beware viktor and katsudon will likely tag along. all theyve done since ive gotten here is give me presents.**_

_What did they give you?_

_**not sure yet, havent opened any  
ill probably wait till later. i can tell the longer i wait the more frustrated viktor gets.**_

_Don’t make him have a heart attack._

_**he can wait another few hours.**_

_Just open the presents._

_**alright alright, ill text you later**_

_Goodbye, oh and Happy Birthday, Yuri._

_**thanks beka**_

 

“Alright Viktor, Beka told me I had to let you shower me in presents and actually open them.” 

Yuri didn’t have to wait long before Viktor was ushering Makkachin off the couch and stacking box after box beside Yuri. Like he expected him to, it looked as though Viktor went just a bit overboard. Or a lot if the neverending pile of wrapped goods was anything to go by. 

“Oh, Viktor! Should I grab the ones from the other skaters?”

“The what?”

“Some of the other skaters sent us presents to deliver to you. Phichit, Emil, Mickey and Sara to name a few. I’ll go grab them. Viktor, could you grab the cupcakes?”

The two of them left the room leaving a very confused Yuri and happy Makkachin behind. 

“What the hell just happened, Makka?” 

Yuri waited for a moment before remembering that Makkachin was a dog and therefore couldn’t actually respond to him. 

Viktor came back in carry a plate of cupcakes and oh my god do those have cat ears? 

Yuri made grabby hands at them but Viktor held them just out of his reach. He knew that if he really wanted to he could grab those cupcakes from Viktor but that meant risking damage and he was not going to ruin perfectly good cat cupcakes before having a chance to take a picture. 

Yuuri walked back in the room with a few more boxes as well as a bin bag. He put them down next to Yuri before grabbing Viktor and pulling him and the beautiful cupcakes to the loveseat opposite the couch. 

“You can open whatever one you want first” 

Yuri grabbed the smallest box and carefully tore off the paper. Viktor, the giant child he is, was bouncing in the seat. Yuuri looked like he was about ready to murder him. 

That would have been a nice present. 

Inside the box was a gift card to a place called, Hot Topic? He could make out Leo and Guang Hong’s name written sloppily on top in silver marker. 

He handed the card to Yuuri. He was less likely to lose it than he was. 

The next box was slightly larger. It was a stuffed cat plushie from Viktor who seemed to gleam with happiness when Yuri opened it. If Yuri squealed in happiness than it was no one’s business. 

Phichit had given him a hamster hat (something he didn’t want to know the context of) along with a selfie stick and a specially made phone case with a picture of his cat on it. The Crispino twins had sent him a cat hoodie and Emil’s present was just a box of different candies. 

He hadn’t to say it, but Yuuri had gotten him the best present. Something that he was definitely wearing to next practice,, if not for himself than to annoy Yakov. 

A new paid of practice skaters with leopard print. 

With it his family had also sent over a recipe book of all the foods Yuri had enjoyed during his brief stay in Japan. When Viktor had gotten up to get candles he made Katsudon promise to help him recreate some of the dishes. 

The rest of the presents followed along the same lines. Many of them cat related items. Viktor hadn’t gone too crazy price wise, he suspected it was so he could give him many presents without him throwing a fit. 

Soon enough Viktor was holding the plate of cupcakes in front of him. Each one had a lit candle in it. At some point cat ears had made it onto his head and he could tell Yuuri was recording but he was grinning too wide to care. He wouldn’t say this to either of them, but he was thankful for this.

“Happy Birthday!” 

“Make a wish, Yuri!” 

There were a few selfish things he could wish for, but Yuri figured he’d save those for later. Besides, he had promised Phichit his wish anyways. It might not actually do much, but maybe it’d help these two idiots get married faster.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this went, but it happened


End file.
